1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a waterproof jacket assembly applied in the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an outdoor communication device must meet a certain waterproof grade to prevent electrical elements in an enclosure of the communication device from being damaged by water or moisture. However, the enclosure of the communication device must comprise one or more holes to pass transmission wires through to communicate the communication device with other communication devices.
One waterproofing method for the holes in the enclosure is to use gasket rings engaged between the transmission wires and the holes. With the method, a special tool is required to mount the gasket ring between the transmission wires and the holes by a uniform pressure, and a tolerance between the transmission wires and the holes is required to be accurately controlled to avoid failures. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble the communication device using the gasket ring for waterproofing.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.